


家人

by maskmao



Category: Captain America (Movies), Kings (TV 2009), Political Animals
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 12:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12507676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskmao/pseuds/maskmao
Summary: TJ有两个哥哥，一个好哥哥，一个坏哥哥。





	1. Chapter 1

贴身侍从为Jack脱下大衣，趁机贴近他，轻声说，“陛下，小殿下一直陪在那位身边。”

Jack一根一根手指不紧不慢褪下手套，“用膳了吗？”

“刚才传唤厨房送了一点鱼羹过去。”

“知道饿就没事。”

 

Jack走进病房的时候，TJ直起脖子，看到是他，又把下巴搭回手臂上，哈巴狗儿似地趴在病床边的沙发椅上。

Jack走到床头，含着下巴微微瞟了一眼床上的人——仍然和他三天前被TJ从酒吧门口捡回来时一样昏迷着，不过脸上的胡子全没有了。

“我不是让你别动他吗？”他责备道。

“我不喜欢他留胡子。”TJ回答，马上又气呼呼地说，“还有，你别管我们！”

“我们”这个词让Jack终于朝他弟弟看过去，“TJ。”这一声是提醒。

小王子一双蜷缩在沙发上的光脚“咚”一声顿在地上，他在沙发上坐直了，伸手指着门，冲Jack吼，“你出去。反正你也不在乎我们，就让我们两个一块儿死掉好了。”

Jack刚刚结束了一场外事访问，坐专机飞了10个小时回来，强迫自己咽下一片干酪，在随行医生不赞同的目光里吃了三片止痛药让自己额头突突跳动的神经能安静下来，他当然还有精力去对付他闹脾气的弟弟。

“你是大人了，TJ，我可以和你进行一些成熟的对话吗？”

“如果你说的成熟是抛弃自己的兄弟，你可真成熟。”TJ指着病床上的人，大声说，“好不容易他回来了，你却跑到国外去开什么见鬼的会议！现在有比这更重要的事吗？！”

“我没法和你讲明白。”Jack疲惫地扶着额头，停顿了下，他低声说，“还有我就一个弟弟，虽然有时候我宁愿没有。”

“如果我只有一个哥哥，你猜会是谁？”TJ立马顶回去。

Jack抿紧嘴，他忍了忍，到底没忍住，“那就让你的这位哥哥帮你付账单，八千磅的鞋子，嗯？”

TJ像被刺破了的气球，要冲上天去了，“你果然一直计较这件事，我是为了毕业舞会！”

“不是为了那个脑子里长满肌肉的业余救生员吗？”

“我才没有——”

打断这无聊争吵的是一声低低的呻吟。两位殿下齐齐转过头去，病床上的人，Bucky Baners，冬日战士，国际通缉犯，夏洛伊流落在外的二王子，微微动了动，长发蹭过洁白的枕头。

 

TJ有两个哥哥，一个好哥哥，一个坏哥哥。好哥哥是Bucky，他带他玩，陪他弹钢琴，摔倒了会给他揉揉通红的膝盖，哭的时候会用小手绢给他擦鼻子。

坏哥哥，哦，他不想提他。

有一次，他记得不是四岁就是五岁，有那么一次，Bucky出水痘，被隔离起来，TJ以为Bucky要死了。他哭着冲仆人们发火，冲母后发火，把粥洒在地上，把汤匙往墙上扔。

Jack皱着眉看到女官们围着他转，诚惶诚恐地跪在小王子身边，“殿下，殿下。”

她们轻声细语地安慰他，低垂着脖子，像一群聚拢的天鹅。

Jack从座位上跳下来，阻止了试图上前搀扶的贴身侍卫，他走过去，站在他弟弟身边，“我命令你不许哭。”

TJ停下来，他吸吸鼻子，望着不怎么和自己说话的大王兄，“要Bucky。”

“他生病了。等他好了，就会回来。”Jack不明白为什么这么简单的事情，TJ就是不懂。

“现在就要他！”TJ咧开嘴，要哭不哭地威胁，“要Bucky。”

“如果你再流下一滴眼泪，Bucky就再也不回来了。”Jack严肃地说，“听明白了吗，如果你不好好吃饭，Bucky就不会回来。”

TJ嘴巴张着，眼泪挂在睫毛上，慌张地愣在在那里，“真的吗？”

“真的。”Jack颔首，高高在上地宣布，“我是国王，金口玉言。”

 

后来Bucky真的好了。TJ抱着最喜欢的小鹿布偶，滚到哥哥的床上，"Bucky，Bucky。”

Bucky冲他笑，从被子里伸出小手，摸他软软的头毛。

TJ把脑袋挨过去，在哥哥身边蜷成一个小虾米，“Bucky，我都没有哭。”

“真厉害。”Bucky用气声说，“我告诉你，我哭了呢，我还以为我要死了。”

“你不会死的。”TJ仰起头，大眼睛从密密的睫毛下望着哥哥，很认真地说，“Jack保证过。”

“Jack是国王。”TJ悄悄说，“国王的话是金话，Jack说的。”

 

Bucky能站起来走路了，TJ陪着他在花园里晒太阳。

“你还记得吗？”TJ指着不远处一块空地，“我们小时候总是在这里玩，这里原来是个喷水池，咱俩不止一次掉进水里，后来Jack下令把这里填平了。”

Bucky顺着他手指的方向看过去，目光里是空的。

TJ慢慢放下手臂，“没关系，不记得了也很正常。”

他嘴上这么说，但Bucky觉得他头毛都沮丧地倒下去了。

“我……好像梦到过。”他含糊地说，“也不是很确定。”

“真的吗？！”TJ眼睛立刻亮了，他跟小狗一样往他身上扑，长手臂圈住Bucky的脖子，“你能想起来！你肯定能想起来！”

 

Bucky想起来的是Steve。他们一起在布鲁克林长大，一起去阿富汗参军，他掉下火车，他被九头蛇捡到。

“九头蛇破坏了我的记忆，但我慢慢还是能想起一些事，可是我不记得这里，这一切，我都不记得。”Bucky跟心理医生说，“也许你们搞错了，我不是你们要找的人？”

心理医生抬抬眼镜，很专业地对他微笑，没有评论。

在他身后的墙上有一幅三位王子的童年画像，Jack坐在中间，他的两个弟弟立在两边，三人身着华服，面容如出一辙。

 

画像背后的密室内，Jack面无表情，而TJ像一只找不到骨头的小狗，茫然又悲伤。

 

水痘后的一年，Bucky和TJ去夏宫避暑。

“Jack不来吗？”TJ问Bucky。

Bucky把他的小领结摆正，“Jack是国王，他有很重要的工作要做，不能离开。”

“当国王真惨。”TJ同情了Jack一秒，很快就转移了注意力，“Bucky，我想吃冰淇淋。”

车队在街边停下。

侍卫从车里下来，一身黑西服，耳朵上别着耳机，走进满是孩子的冰淇淋屋。

“我也想去。”TJ趴在车窗玻璃上，他看到好多小朋友在店里玩，玻璃门打开的时候，欢快的歌曲飘出来。

“不能去。”Bucky掰正他薄薄的肩膀，“不能随便下车。”

TJ不高兴地靠回椅背，用力蹬了一下腿。

“TJ。”Bucky叫他的名字，学母后的语调。

TJ鼓起脸，看哥哥，Bucky也瞪着他。他忽然打开门，扑出车外，蹬着两条小短腿，往街对面跑过去。

“TJ！Tommy——”他听到Bucky在他身后急急地叫他，那是他最后一次听到Bucky的声音。

 

“车子爆炸了，一枚火箭弹击中了车子。”TJ大力揉搓脸，他似乎不知道该怎么继续下去，他吸吸鼻子，喉结快速动了一下，“我其实不是很清楚记得，医生说是一种自我保护机制。后来是他们告诉我的，你死了，说你在车里，但是我不相信，没人找到你的尸体。”

Bucky没说话，他不知道该说什么。

“棺椁里放了你的衣服。”TJ缓过一点，慢慢说，“你的墓碑在父王的身边，两年以后，母后也躺在你们身边。”

“……对不起。”Bucky最终开口，说他唯一能说的。

“对不起？”TJ望着他，点点头，站起来，一脚踹飞了椅子。

 

Jack走进来。

Bucky坐在窗台上看书，转头看他，“你都不敲门吗？”

“这里的每一寸土地都属于我。”国王扬起下巴，把一份文件扔给他，Bucky单手接住，低头看——James Patton。

“谁？”

“你。”Jack用眼神点点他手里的文件，“你的新身份。不需要我告诉你James Baners有多臭名昭著了吧，我不可能把冬日战士留在我的王宫里。”

“我没打算留下。”

Jack斜睨过他，慢慢开口，“DNA结果出来了，你的确是Bucky hommond。”

对这个结果，Bucky没有任何反应。

“根据我的推测，有人带走了你，很可能是九头蛇的人，但是路上出了一些事，你被迫留在了你后来的家，布鲁克林那个，失去了记忆。这也说明了他们为什么在后来选中你，掳走你，训练成为冬日战士——你一直都是他们的目标。”

“为什么？”

Jack摇头，“我会调查清楚……但现在最重要的问题是怎么办。”

他背过身，停顿了一秒，接着快速说，”我的兄弟20年前已经死了，我不管TJ怎么想，但我不会接受你。所以你不能继承他的爵位和财产，你可以留在宫里做我的保镖。”

Bucky嗤笑一声，把文件扔在地上，“谢谢你给我提供这份工作，但我只会杀人，保护人的事，我做不来。”

他从窗台上跳下来，走到柜子边，打开柜门，拎出那只他一直带在身边的背包，“是时候说再见了，陛下。”

Jack站在那里，双手紧贴裤缝，身体拔得直直的，他昂起头，沉声说，“离开夏伊洛，你马上就会死，他们对你下了格杀令。”

“那是我自己的事。“Bucky把背包背上肩膀。

Jack还要说什么，有人敲门。一个侍从站在门口，犹犹豫豫的样子。

“什么事？”

“小殿下他、他……”侍从结结巴巴地开口。

“说！”Jack厉声喝道，眼周一圈被怒意烧得一片嫣红。

“他复吸了。”侍从低头，“过量后昏厥，已经送去医院。”

 

TJ醒过来的时候，眼睛蒙蒙地看到Jack，他忙闭上眼，想要装死，一秒钟后才反应过来，这不是Jack，这是Bucky。

“嗨。”他睁开眼，嗓子里黏糊糊的，挤出一句招呼。

Bucky脸色阴沉，抱着手臂坐在床边，“做得好，TJ，真有你的。”

小王子皱起脸，“诶哟，我头疼，诶哟……”

“咣——”一声巨响吓得TJ差点没从床上跳起来，他看看Bucky的铁臂下破了一个洞的床头柜，再看看门口冲进来的保镖们，一把把被子拉上来蒙住头。

“上帝啊。”

 

半个小时后，Jack散会赶过来，他把门合上，走到床另外一边。

他和Bucky谁也不看谁，默契十足地一起瞪着TJ。

TJ想报警。

“我派人查封了你的酒吧。你给我老老实实待在宫里，哪儿也不许去。”Jack说，“会有人24小时跟着你，直到你干净了。”

“不！”TJ虚弱地抗议，“我只是心情不好，我不是，不是真的想吸。”

“你心情好的时候也吸，容我提醒一句。”Jack冷笑，“你在我这儿信用破产了，TJ。看看你的样子，你真让人失望！”

TJ嘴唇颤动，他紧紧抿住，脸涨得通红，睫毛沾湿了，他用力擦擦，一句话不吭。

Bucky耐不住了，“Jack。”

Jack眼皮抖动了一下，他绷起一个冷冰冰的笑容，“谁给你资格叫我的名字，Barnes先生。”

Bucky抬头看他，目光不闪不避，“我以为我们是兄弟。”

TJ本来正在一个人默默地掉眼泪，听了这话，连哭也忘了，一下从床上坐起来，“Bucky！你想起来了！”

Bucky还没有回答，Jack已经斩钉截铁地宣布，“我只有一个弟弟。”他瞟了TJ一眼，又丧气地说，“虽然有时候我宁愿一个也没有。”

Bucky冷冷地翘起嘴角，点点头，站起来就走。

TJ慌了，他一把拔了手上的针，跳下床，追着Bucky跟过去，”别走，Bucky，不然，我跟你一起走。”

Bucky被他扯着背包，不得不回头，TJ小狗崽一样把爪子搭在他肩上，圆圆的狗眼睛毫无防备地望着他，而他身后床边的Jack脚好像粘在地上，他身子动了动，硬是僵在那里。

“别这样，TJ。”他拍拍他，犹豫了一下，用人类的那只手揉揉他乱蓬蓬地短发，“我没法照顾你，我是个通缉犯。”

“你知道，为什么还要走！”Jack终于受不了，他伸长手臂挥舞，“你是白痴吗？你走出夏伊洛，谁来保护你！如果你要死，为什么还要回来，为什么要在我面前再死一次！”

“你在乎吗？”Bucky推开TJ，他看着Jack，“陛下，你在乎一个臭名昭著的通缉犯吗，还是你的侍卫长，保镖？”

“我不在乎。”Jack大声笑，“我只在乎我弟弟，TJ，因为有人为了你跑去吸毒，要死要活！”

“那么看好他，陛下，他是你的责任，不是我的。”

“当然了。又把他丢给我，就像20年前那样，可是这只养不熟的小狗仍然向着你，就算我养了他20年，每个月给他还信用卡账单，为他摆平成打的前男友，给他擦屁股，在他心里，哥哥仍然只有你。”

“或许收收你的国王派头，你就懂为什么了？”

“你——”

“够了！”TJ大喊，“你们吵够了没有！”

 

TJ不明白什么叫Bucky死了。所有人都告诉他Bucky不会回来了，母后总是在哭，有一次他看到Jack也在哭，他坐在Bucky的小床上，抱着膝盖，小声地哽咽。

可是TJ一次也没有哭，他不掉眼泪，他知道不能哭，不哭Bucky就会回来。

葬礼举行那天，母后搀着他，但他觉得是他扶着母后，她摇摇欲坠，快要粉碎了。

他看到Jack垂着头站在队伍的最前面。

他忽然挣脱母后的手，跑上前，他跑到Jack身边，他拉拉Jack的手，“Jack，Bucky去哪儿了？”

Jack目光漆漆地望向他，在他苍白的小脸上，好像两个黑色的洞。

他被那黑色的洞照着，心里越来越慌，但他强迫自己不能哭。

“Jack，你是国王，你说Bucky会回来的，你保证过的，我没哭，我好好吃饭，我很乖，Bucky在哪儿，我要Bucky。”

Jack瑟缩了下，他慌乱地抬起头望向人群中的母后，就像他不是个国王，就像他确实仍然是一个11岁的孩子，在找不到答案，在无助的时候，本能地寻找妈妈。

”对不起，Tommy。”Jack最终看向他，他叫他Tommy，把他的小手握在手里，“对不起。”

TJ终于可以哭了。

 

那之后Jack开始承担起照顾TJ的责任，但他永远不可能成为Bucky，他没耐心，也不好脾气，他常常嫌弃TJ，训TJ，就和他一直照顾和保护他一样多。

TJ有时想如果Bucky没有死，Jack是不是那个永远疏离于他的大王兄，国王陛下。但这种想象往往维持不了多久，当Jack在餐桌上瞪着他，让他多吃蔬菜，或者派人去夜店揪他回家的时候，他知道Jack爱他，爱Bucky，就像他爱他们一样。

 

他摸索着坐回床上，他不看愣在门边脚步迟疑的Bucky，也不看站在床边胸膛起伏脸色难看的Jack，他把自己缩进被子里。

“母后，妈妈在的话，你们俩都会被罚站。”他小声说，“Jack，别以为你是国王，就了不起，你一样得罚站。”

“Bucky，你不记得了，我告诉你。你小时候出水痘，我以为你要死了，我吓坏了，又哭又闹。Jack告诉我，我不哭的话，你就会回来，回到我身边。后来当你出事了，所有人都在哭，只有我不哭，因为我想你回来。Jack知道，但其他人不知道。他们都说，我是小白眼狼，因为你平时待我最好，可是我一滴眼泪也没有流，相反的，Jack却总是哭，他们说原来他也会流泪，原来国王陛下并不像他表现的那样强。”

Bucky望向Jack，国王把脸朝向空白的墙，快速地眨动睫毛。

“Bucky，你回来了，还没有去过墓地。”TJ露出一点哀伤而满足的笑容，“如果你一定要走，我想我们三个，一起去看看爸爸妈妈，好不好？”

 

“TJ，TJ，跟你打听个人。”TJ的小伙伴把人挤开，坐到小王子身边，“殿下，国王陛下身边那个保镖是谁？”

TJ正在和人调笑，烟叼在嘴里，他不着痕迹地顿了一下，细长的手指夹住烟，偏头吐出一片烟雾，才眯起眼睛转头看向身边的人，“你有兴趣？”

“他太酷了！”那人兴致勃勃地拱起肩膀，双手撑在吧台上，“上次你哥哥在巴黎访问时候遇刺，他伸手直接用左手掌挡子弹，逼得对方步步后退，然后握住了对方的枪管，把人抛了出去，那套动作都在YouTube上热门了。”

TJ笑笑，“他很丑的，没看到他戴着面罩吗？”

对方没料到，笑容僵在脸上，半天，张张嘴，“看起来不像是个丑男啊……”

TJ把烟掐灭，站起来，拍拍他，”我先走了，报我的名字，今晚你的酒都算我的。”

他走进人群中，有保镖马上跟上，他侧过头，“别让我再看到那个人。”

“是的，殿下。”

 

end

 

一点彩蛋

Jack推门进来，睡袍蹭过地毯，“干什么，你们不睡觉吗？”

TJ在床上颠了颠，冲他招手，”快过来！快过来！”

Jack抿了一下嘴，他很想掉头就走，但结果脚却自动迈过去，他也跪上了床，和他的两个弟弟挤在一起。

他们面前摆着一个平板，正在facetime。

Jack往里瞅了一眼，一个金发肌肉男正在视频框里微笑，他想了下，记起来这是美国队长，Steve Rogers。

但是TJ是这么介绍的，“Bucky的男朋友，帅不帅，瞧他的胸肌！”

Bucky瞪了他一眼，视频里Steve笑着摇摇头。

Jack眉毛拧起来，“男朋友？Bucky，他是你男朋友？”

Bucky扭头，防备地盯着他，“你有意见？”

“我当然有。”Jack跪直了，一把把平板按下，Steve被盖在了被单上。

“你谈恋爱，怎么能不告诉我？”

“恋爱自由，Jack，这不是中世纪了吧？”

“就是！”TJ趴在Bucky肩膀上，探出脑袋，“Jack也总是破坏我的恋爱！”

“你那不叫恋爱！”两个哥哥一起朝他吼。

TJ缩回脑袋。

Jack回头又冲Bucky发火，“你是我弟弟，夏伊洛的王子，你的爱人怎么能随便找！”

“Steve不随便，他是美国队长。”Bucky咕哝道。

”美国队长？”Jack眉毛都要飞到发际线里去了，他把平板翻过来。

“Rogers先生，你好。”

“你好，国王陛下。”Steve礼貌地回答。

“我有几个问题，请你回答一下。”

“当然可以。”

“你有受过封吗？”

“你有爵位吗？”

“你有田产，庄园，城堡吗？”

“你一年交多少财产税？”

“你祖上是名门望族吗？”

Bucky看到Steve被一连串问题砸懵了，而还没等他回答，TJ挤到两人中间，露出一个狗狗笑脸，”Rogers，我也有几个问题。“

”你长度多少？“

”你交过几个男朋友？“

“你会多少种花式？”

”你最长记录是多久——我不是指平板哦！“

Bucky终于不忍心看Steve的脸色，捂住了脸。

end

后面应该会有后续的，三兄弟的故事，这是这个系列的第一篇


	2. 番外

难得大家都在的晚餐，Jack却不高兴了。他的左手边是他最小的弟弟，基利波的小王子TJ，他一刻不停地把奶油浇在一大份肉饼上，肉嘟嘟的腮帮子鼓起又鼓起，好像一只低智商的仓鼠。他的右手边是刚找回的另外一个弟弟，他名义上的贴身侍卫，基利波的二王子Bucky，据他观察，只有吃饭的时候才把他那过长的头发绑起来，方便他豁开胳膊扑进盘子里。  
“咳咳。”他捏起餐巾碰了碰嘴，一瞬间餐厅里所有侍从都绷紧了肩膀，而他两个弟弟仍然专注地和桌上的食物搏斗，闻若未闻。  
Jack觉得火蹭一下窜到头顶，“停下！”  
他忽然来这一下，吓得TJ打了个嗝，忙捂住嘴，而Bucky圆溜溜的眼睛一脸茫然地望向他。  
“你们俩不许吃了。”Jack把餐巾掷在桌上，“把东西收了。”  
侍从们立刻躬身上前。  
“为什么！”TJ大声说，“我还没吃完！”  
“我也是。”Bucky老实说。  
Jack深吸一口气，“瞧瞧你们，你俩……TJ你下巴上的肉都要掉下来了！还有Bucky，你回来以后称过重吗，不，不用称重，你照过镜子吗？”  
他深吸一口气，压低声音快速说，“你俩必须控制体重，必须！”  
他说完，没人吭声，TJ嘟着腮帮子，Bucky抿紧嘴，一模一样的脸上全是肉乎乎的生气。  
“Bucky，我们走，不待这里了，都不给饭吃！”TJ恨恨说，“不待了，吃不饱穿不暖，还不如救济所。”  
TJ又开始胡说八道了，“我们不稀罕！”  
“去哪儿？”Bucky问他，看起来TJ决定了，他就会立刻去买车票。  
TJ没想到Bucky这么实在，一下愣了，他眼角余光看到Jack好整以暇地看着他，露出他最烦的那种嘲弄表情，他咬咬嘴唇，眼珠转来转去，忽然，脑子“叮”了一下，他扬起手臂用力一握，“去我的封地！我有封地，虽然我没去过，但我晓得的，法典上说我成年后有了封号就有封地，我们去那里，再也不回来了！”  
他说完得意洋洋地瞪了Jack一眼，鼻子都要翘到天上去了。  
Jack被气笑了，正要开口训斥，他看到侍从托着银盘站在门口，他招招手。  
一封函——127个国家将在柏林签署索科维亚协议，基利波是成员国。

 

他把信放下，目光若有所思地瞟过Bucky，他的弟弟敏锐地感觉到了，“怎么？”  
“准备一下，我们去柏林。”  
Bucky还没回答，TJ就跳起来挑拨，“Bucky别去，他饭都不给吃，才不要给他卖命！”  
Bucky嘴角挑高了，“有道理。”  
Jack站起来，抻抻袖子，看也不看两个讨厌的弟弟，轻飘飘宣布，“我还以为你们会想见见绿巨人、钢铁侠、美国队长什么的……”  
他快步离开餐厅，留下两个弟弟大眼瞪小眼。  
“他说美国队长，你的Steve啊，Bucky，是你的Steve！”  
“我知道……TJ，老实说，我真的胖吗？”

END


End file.
